All The Things She Said
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: My take on the motorcycle scene from the promo for "Crystal". Oneshot, Fayana.


**A/N: "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. is an amazing song. So is the cover of "She Will be Loved " by Boyce Avenue.**

**Enough said.**

**By the way, this is based on the promo pictures and promos for "Crystal" where Diana shoves Faye away from the motorcycle, since it's on tonight and I'm going to lose it with nothing to do all day (April vacation). I'm forcing a friend who has never seen VD or TSC to come watch both shows with me, and I'm sooooo excited!**

I was shivering in the cold air, but I held up my hand and persisted, saying, "Stop!" as loudly as I could. But the motorcycle wouldn't stop. I vaguely sensed that Cassie was standing at least twenty feet away, and that her mouth was hanging open. Fear trailed down my spine like icy fingers as I tried to calm down and said, "Stop."

I realized too late that I didn't have magic, I wasn't Cassie's sister, and that I was as good as dead. I glared at the headlights unflinchingly, hoping that maybe I could force my own magic out of it's bonds.

Suddenly something smashed into my side, crushing my ribcage and plowing me into the ground. I bit back a scream, waiting for the onslaught of pain that would surely come, thinking that I had been hit my the motorcycle. Instead I heard a muffled moan, and smelled lemons and coffee. "Diana?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Diana cried. She rolled off of me, brushing dirt from her jacket and wincing when she moved her arm. "You could have died, Faye."

"I didn't." I mumbled.

"Faye…" Diana warned. "You can't just waltz around doing whatever you want. You should have known that you couldn't just stop the motorcycle."

"But Cassie's dad and my mom—"

Diana cut me off mid-sentence, saying, "He's a liar. You know that more than anyone. Since when do you trust him? Since he said he had another child that would be as powerful as Cassie?"

"Maybe." I said, looking down at my folding hands.

"Well, you should have picked another time to see if you had individual powers!" Diana said.

I looked up, surprised at her harsh tone. I noticed that Diana's whole body was shaking, making me take a closer look.

Diana had always been beautiful, at least in my opinion. Her face was so soft and round, framed by brown curls that looked like silk. Big brown eyes peeked out from behind them, never anything but warm and comforting. Everything about her made me feel like I was safe and loved, even if I had done something wrong, especially the way she smelled like lemons and coffee. It brought me back to the times when things were less complicated.

_It was seventh grade, when Diana had started getting very into Adam. I was happy for her at first, but after a while Melissa and I both noticed that she was always too busy for us, or out with Adam. We didn't mind the first few weeks because Diana was so excited to have someone special in her life. She was so busy helping everyone else that it was new for her, having someone that made sure she was okay and that she was happy. _

_I remembered standing by my locker about two months after Diana and Adam had become more serious about their relationship, just watching them as they stood and talked. Adam said something that made Diana, giggling even more when he leaned down and kissed her nose. I sighed, turning to my locker and dumping an armful of books in it. I wished I had someone to talk to in-between classes. No one liked me then, mainly because I was snippy and rude. Of course, I was also in the awkward halfway stage of puberty along with unruly hair and tomboy clothes, so I was generally avoided like the plague. It wasn't until ninth grade that I looked like a girl._

_I glanced up at Diana again, wishing I could be more like her. She was gorgeous, even though she was halfway through puberty like I was. Her hair was always perfect and shiny, and somehow she managed to have a better fashion sense than I did even though she didn't have a mom to rely on. _

_Diana noticed my wistful staring and came over, smiling her blindly bright smile. "Hey, Faye." She laughed when she realized it rhymed._

"_Hey." I responded drearily. That day had been especially bad, because Melissa was sick and Nick was off somewhere—he skipped a lot—so I had no one to talk to at all. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked immediately. When it came to people being sad or hurt it was like she had a sixth sense that let her know._

"_I'm lonely." I admitted. "No one's here, really, and I haven't seen you in a while."_

_Diana's eyes welled up. "Oh, Faye, I'm so sorry. I never even thought of that."_

"_No, really, it's okay." I said quickly. I hated seeing her sad._

_Diana opened her mouth to say something, but instead launched forward, engulfing me in a warm hug. Her hair smelled the same way it always had and I buried my nose in it, feeling safe for once that whole day._

"_Thanks." I mumbled into her neck. I heard her say something and then she had to leave. I stood there and watched her walk away as the third bell rang, calling back to me to tell me she would see me tomorrow._

_I remembered that every day after that Diana would always stop at my locker and hug me, no matter who she was talking to or how late she was to class. I remembered the first few times, when she would look up, see me, and drop Adam's hands so she could come to me. Of course, he thought it was the sweetest thing in the world, and he was right. It was no wonder that everyone loved Diana so much._

I wasn't the only person that felt that way. Everyone in the whole school agreed that hurting Diana would be like kicking a stray puppy into the street, because no matter how much she might be hurting, Diana always left time for everyone but herself.

Now her face was dirty, eyebrows scrunched down in pain and frustration. Brown eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, crawling over and putting a hesitant hand on her arm. "Are you hurt after all?"

"N-No."

"Then why are you crying?" I was confused. What had I done to make her cry?

Diana took a shuddery breath and looked me in the eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and stain her hair. "You almost died, Faye."

"Oh." I said. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, telling myself very fiercely that it was only a friendly gesture and not something else. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it scared you so—"

I was cut off, this time by Diana's lips. She had unexpectedly surged forward, sliding her hands behind my neck and weaving into my hair. It took me all of five seconds to realize what was happening and hungrily kiss her back.

After a minute she pulled away. She was breathless, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

"Sorry…?" I managed. "I may have gotten a little too enthusiastic."

"No, it' s okay. It's my fault, I kissed you first." Diana said. She started to blush furiously. "Oh my God, I _kissed_ you." she looked away, tears beginning to trickle down her face again.

"I didn't mind." I said. I gently tugged both of her hands from her coat pockets and pulled them close, forcing her to slid halfway onto my lap. "I think I might be kind of in love with you."

The last part had been said to the ground and Diana's hands, so she said, "What did you say?"

I blushed. "I might be in love with you. Maybe just a little bit…"

"Just a little?"

"Okay, I really love you." I said. "Ever since kindergarten, during Valentine's day."

Diana smiled. "You remember that?"

"I do. I remember that I was scared no one would give me a valentine because I wasn't friendly and I pulled people's hair. Then you walked up to me, handed me a card and some sort of candy, and you said that you wanted me to be your valentine."

"And that kid, Drake, he kept telling us that girls couldn't be valentines." Diana said. "What happened to us after that?"

"Um, Adam?"

"Well, he's not here now." Diana said. She brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. "And now that he's not, I'll have enough time to keep you from stopping motorcycles you're your mind."

"I'm not going to do that anymore." I said. I bit my lip, glancing at her through lowered eyelids. "Got any better ideas?"

"Oh, I have a few." Diana said, leaning in to kiss me.

**A/N: Feedback? Please? I will willingly take any Fayana fic requests if you liked this one?**


End file.
